Mistreated
by Aranel Naur
Summary: He loved him till death, loved with all his heart, like madman, wanting, desiring, dreaming... and then it came true... and beautiful fantasy was instantaneously shattered. A KeiKen PWP


Don't know why I had deleated this story, it wasn't done on purpose. Anyway I've restored it

**Warnings:** language, violence, blood

**Author's notes:** yes, another PWP, this time KeiKen. To tell you the truth, first I thought this pairing utterly ludicrous, now I've reconsidered things. Kenta is not that bad at all. In this very story Keisuke is somewhat harsh, I don't know how this idea popped up into my head. PWP is PWP, there's nothing too deep to meditate upon, just a short episode from poor Kenta's life...

**_Mistreated_**

"Keisuke-san? Keisuke-san! Keisuke-san!" - there was barely a second between each reiteration Nakamura Kenta made. He grimaced for the third time as his overpricked ears caught no reply meanwhile all he needed was plain 'What?' or 'I am here' from the man he was addressing to. In fact he hated like poison such dubious silence since his imagination started to produce horrid scenes involving the precious object of his dreams, not always naïve and childish, to tell the truth. This very precious object he was calling was apparently hiding from the boy with a girl or two while poor Kenta suffered from lack of attention. Attention. Ha! This was the bestest he could hope for, other things staying out of question. What else could an eighteen-year-old kid expect from his mentor, really? Ugly duckling vs. graceful swan, he whined at the thought.

He's been roaming aimlessly around the three Project D vans finding no worthy occupation, simultaneously pouring upon various themes popping up into his restless mind - where was Keisuke-san, where has he gone to?

'This stupid Kyoko, preaching him down, following him here and there, what's her intention? What does she want? Taking him away, playacting, talking to him in private, even touching him, who does she think she...'

With a sudden yank the blonde driver was pushed to the left behind the last van right into impenetrable darkness of the night, for a moment the young man thought the offender might be a monster or a foe wanting to get something from him, like information on racing strategy, ah, he'd be unlikely to help him, Kenta was pretty good at playing possum. Should it be a monster... hell no, he didn't have time to think of such hooey.

"Shithead, what the fuck are you doing calling me nonstop? Couldn't you just come and check the car, eh?"

"Your FD was empty and I..."

"What? I mean this car, the van! Kenta, you're freaking me out, I'm so damn mad I can kill you!" - the frightening voice scared the blonde victim, pitch-black of the place only added fear.

The attacker's face wasn't distinguishable but the grip on Nakamura's wrist and the whole tone, this he would never be mistaken of, the boy inwardly got ready for tons of reproaches, Keisuke-san was gonna give him a proper grilling.

"Don't you deserve punishment, Kenta? Don't you? Tell me!"

Kenta remained speechless. Dumbfounded and lost for words, he guessed there was no reason why Keisuke-san got so angry at him, he looked as if he was going to smash him right against the van. What had he done so wrong to be punished? He didn't feel like being murdered especially by the person he worshipped.

"Keisuke-san, forgive me, I didn't mean to do you harm, I was just... I needed to be with you, that's all, please, please forgive me"

"I'm planning to teach you something. Your blabber's not enough, just something you'll remember, a piece of my mind"

"Keisuke-san, please!" - the boy seemed on the verge of tears hearing his idol say that, he still failed to see what he was guilty of.

"Get in the car! Quickly! I said" - Kenta stood motionless and evidently breathless for the last thirty seconds and the older guy had to perform it all himself, opening the door he turned the other one around. - "Get inside!"

Kenta did as was told, once inside he shivered and curled in a ball, his little hands trembled and sweaty back covered with goosebumps, he watched his dear senpai lock the door, move closer and undo his pants, this done with a leaden face, when they dropped to the level of his knees he shut his eyes not understanding the meaning of it. Earlier he would gasp and open his sweet mouth in awe barely believing in what he saw, now there was nothing but deafness and blindness as he was utterly astounded.

"Turn around and stand on your fourth" - commanded the irritated Takahashi. - "I know you've been waiting for it, here's a perfect revenge"

Kenta changed his position now getting it at last, he wasn't ok, the whole situation far from pleasing, he secretly prayed god for Keisuke-san to be mild, although there was little hope for it considering he was under the leadership of a former ruffian. He breathed in,

"Keisuke-san, I've never done it, I beg you, senpai..."

"Don't give a shit, if you are under my wing be ready to bear anything I wish" - Kenta wanted to take a look at what he was going to take inside, not that he hadn't dreamt of their sex, in his fantasies things appeared in a lighter way, in a more comfy place, though. - "I'm gonna be rough, gonna fuck you senseless, wanna watch you bleed and yell and writhe and I'll enjoy screwing this mess of yours but you wanted it too, didn't you?"

The mentor's warm shaking hands slid along the boy's back and took off the fabric obstruction of a sweater in one sharp movement, the half-naked body before excited him even more bringing unbearable pain in his groin, he needed to push himself inside, he would slam and thrust with all his might, he wanted this little virgin, no doubt. He almost heard Kenta scream his name while his tight passage would be being torn and he would scream even louder when he would be torturing his throbbing arousal, squeezing it, moving hands rapidly along it to the point of hurting the ever-so delicate skin, the pain-and-pleasure experience the young driver would hardly forget - "A good lesson for you, Nakamura"

Thoughts of the forthcoming feast burnt up hotter flames and the man didn't feel like wasting diamond time, there'd be no odd stuff like condoms or lube, he supposed it would be wise of him to let Kenta receive it all in as more natural way as possible, the idea definitely enlivened Keisuke.

He was much faster with the other's jeans than with his own removing them in the twinkling of an eye, the view made him drip more intensely and if he wasn't quick enough there was risk to come just now. All that was left on the poor teen's butt was put off at once, after that the outrageous beast got down to fulfilling his erotic illusion which seemed quite an engrossing occupation to him. Dammit, he couldn't say why he was so deep-end at the moment, but that little boy would get what he deserves!

There was only one here who felt like true hooker standing before the man of his dreams in the nude, backside turned to him in a far-from-gracious way. Cold floor and smell of rubber tyres would discourage anyone from intimacy yet there was something to hold him stiff, making obey and somehow reconcile with such a humiliating position. He surmised he'd better be hopped-up as soon as he heard how hard on him Keisuke was going to be, he, however, has never tried drugs but now judged it helpful to ease the pain and shame. Again, should he be musing upon such things when his lover's cock was only centimeters away from his cheeks, the feeling couldn't but turn the blonde on, what other plans were on Keisuke's mind, the guy was unaware of them, the better for him.

The crucial instant came soon after, the Takahashi's head pressed against the boy's perineum, that proved enough to send the two overboard. Keisuke's cock then pulled away and replaced with probing forefinger massaging his slave's entrance, no hint on relaxation, there was no way the older of them would give up, after sleeking the right index with his own lube he pushed it inside not caring about how Kenta was feeling, he began moving it to and fro thus stretching the too-tense rectum, deriving immense pleasure from the session which obviously felt amazing, even though it didn't go farther than the first phalange. Nakamura hardly breathed and his before-aroused member seemed dead due to the pain from invasion, unpleasant sensations suppressing desire.

"Yeah, ahh... great" - Keisuke was surely high-spirited carrying on the back-and-forth ritual as he moaned and Kenta guessed this was owing to his other hand's occupation, he felt his mentor's left hand moving rhythmically on the cock.

"Keisuke-saaaaa..." - Kenta drawled already wanting the long-awaited and must-be painful penetration.

Immediately the partner removed his finger only to give way to another object, red warmth again against the teasing spot, this time not willing to leave. The teen heaved a deep sigh relaxing the muscles somehow, he felt the man press hard and it took Keisuke much time to get inside as he moved relatively slowly, as soon as the thick head was there, there was no way back and it signified the end for the second blonde who cringed and tensed in vain, he cried out Keisuke's name as if innerly fighting trying to get rid of the terrible sensation, enormous strength the other applied forced tears, making him barely stand on his knees, causing to become numb except for that part that was being abused, then there joined his right hand, like a very firm clench it gripped Nakamura's flaccid dick and started to stroke it not lovingly, painfully instead, in spite of the harmful pressure the younger guy aroused so that first groans broke through his lips, this making the buoyed Keisuke grin. He didn't feel like stopping the Takahashi's hand actions yet he was afraid of that savage man pumping behind, afraid of people's reaction, of blood and other bad consequences, besides he was afraid Keisuke would abandon him after it was over therefore turning it into simplest fuck'n'run session... and he chose to keep his mouth shut not to spoil things.

"Don't you dare to cry, don't fucking cry, you hear me? Stop it!" - the order was not obeyed as the boy continued shedding tears.

He grew wilder minute by minute and before he could think of it the older guy came, it was so sudden, a huge wave of orgasm covering and he was riding high while speeding up, hard and fast, cum spurting deep inside the wet hole of the hurt one. He retreated, one hand still on the other's cock while his left finger in the stretched entrance as he imitated previous movements of his own penis. Kenta groaned over and over again, sound barely from enjoyment, he wasn't going to release, not there, not this time, not under such circumstances. Considering himself pitiful, he now was scarcely thinking of the beloved person desperately jerking behind, tears of helplessness, not physical suffering, welling into his eyes, Kenta caught the torturing palm moving it aside showing there was no necessity to go on.

Ragged breathing, sweat drops, the whole atmosphere dawned upon him finally and the furious man crawled back to zip the pants and fasten the belt ignoring messy state his now-weak weapon was in, neglecting the condition the lover was in - lying on one side, knees bent, body shuddering both from pain and cold on blood-stained floor. He's got what he wanted, not innocent anymore, the wicked mentor smirked,

"You wanted it", - he once again grinned satisfied with how the punishment had been performed, not that he cared about the weeping raped boy nearby.

"Why, Keisuke-san? What have I done so wrong to you?" - Kenta's voice trembled.

"Didn't you want me? Wasn't it an ideal chance, haven't you got enough?" - he sounded rude deeper humiliating the other. - "I hate it when people run around wriggling their tails to attract me, I prefer harsh measures to teach them off their addiction, I fucking loathe such low-lives. That's punishment they deserve. Want sex? Here you go. I saw it in you - you've got it. Glad, huh?"

And he was gone, simply went out of the van leaving the second in the car, on the dusty floor, face in tears of bitterness and frustration, emptiness inside. He has never ever been hit that badly, he has just seen how callous his dear one can be, how indifferent, he has been taught how dreams can break, how miserable his dear one can make him feel, how unfair, deceitful, egoistic can be the one he trusted. Trusts...

"Keisuke-san... no matter what, no matter how inhuman you are, how bad and spoiled, how cruel and harsh..." - he quietly whispered closing his eyes. - "I will..."


End file.
